Juste une page
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence !
1. Juste une page !

Auteur : Natanael, qui contrairement aux apparences ne s'est pas évaporée dans l'atmosphère et qui revient enfin (mais pas avec la bonne fic, hélas… ^.^')

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages mis en scène sont de Namco. Le monde est mal fichu.

Spoiler : affirmatif. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Warning : Shônen-ai. Sinon, les persos (surtout Forcystus, Pronyma et Magnus) sont totalement OOC. Je peux invoquer l'excuse du gros délire débile pour l'expliquer ?

Résumé : Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence ! Quoique. Moi, à sa place, je me méfierais quand même un peu…

* * *

**Juste une page…**

* * *

La salle de réunion du Cruxis était bondée. Les cinq Cardinaux Désians, les chefs de l'église de Martel et les officiers des demi-Elfes évolués y étaient tous rassemblés pour la réunion hebdomadaire du seigneur Yggdrasill. Ce dernier n'étant pas encore arrivé, chacun y allait joyeusement de son petit blabla. Les officiers commentaient la nouvelle organisation de Welgaïa, les chefs de l'église dissertaient sur le bien-fondé des textes pseudo-sacrés, Kvar et Rodyle vantaient les progrès de leurs recherches respectives, Forcystus se tenait les côtes après avoir persuadé Magnus de décrocher le lustre pour une raison connue d'eux seuls, Magnus tentait vainement de s'accrocher au plafond pour parvenir à ses fins et Pronyma s'évertuait à l'empêcher de se casser quelque chose tout en essayant de le raisonner. Au milieu de cette cohue, Yuan prenait son mal en patience, assis sur la table de Kratos. Le rouquin quant à lui s'acharnait à lire un livre malgré le vacarme ambiant. Son ami demi-Elfe esquissa un sourire en l'entendant grogner en sourdine contre "cette bande d'attardés des synapses pas fichus de garder un semblant de silence plus de deux minutes consécutives".

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'ai avancé de quinze lignes en une demi-heure ! Je n'ai même pas terminé ma page... Et avec cette réunion à la noix, je ne pourrais pas finir mon livre avant demain. Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'un naturel violent, mais là, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à commettre un meurtre généralisé.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Moi aussi, ils commencent à m'énerver sérieusement. Répondit Yuan en souriant toujours. On commence quand ?

-Quand j'aurais fini cette foutue page ! »

Le séraphin aux cheveux bleus éclata de rire devant l'expression butée de son compagnon de toujours. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le volume sonore ne descende d'un décibel, minutes au cours desquelles Magnus parvint à duper Pronyma et à s'accrocher au lustre. Lorsque celui-ci tomba au sol sous les cris de joie du bronzé et les hurlements de colère de sa supérieure hiérarchique, l'ange aux cheveux flamboyants releva lentement la tête de son ouvrage. Il écarta d'un geste rageur une mèche rouge qui se balançait devant ses yeux et planta son regard grenat dans celui, océan, de son ami. Yuan haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quatre fois. Ça fait _quatre fois_ que je relis la _même_ phrase. »

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du demi-Elfe. Kratos lui jeta un regard assassin et posa brutalement son livre ouvert sur sa table. Yuan réussit à se calmer avant que l'autre homme ne reprenne sa lecture laborieuse.

« Au moins, tu dois l'avoir bien comprise, ta phrase. Fit-il, occasionnellement optimiste.

-Même pas ! Fut la réponse du lecteur désespéré. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce que je lis dans un tel bruit ?

-En d'autres termes, tu as besoin de silence ? Questionna Yuan en retrouvant son habituel sourire suffisant.

-Non, tu crois ? »

Kratos soupira, exaspéré, et se replongea dans les Mémoires des Origines de la Guerre de Mille ans, premier volume qu'il s'efforçait de décrypter. Son ami observa avec un intérêt grandissant le va-et-vient rapide des yeux du rouquin sur sa page. Il le vit s'arrêter un instant, foudroyer le dos de Magnus d'un regard, lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant et rependre son rythme de lecture effréné. Yuan admirait cette façon qu'il avait de laisser à ses yeux à peine le temps de se poser sur un mot avant de voler à l'autre puis au suivant. Si lui s'essayait à cela, il pouvait parier qu'il ne comprendrait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lirait. Pourtant, Kratos ne semblait pas gêné pour comprendre son texte... A cet instant, le rouquin haussa un sourcil avant de prendre un air désespéré. Rectification : _d'habitude_, Kratos ne semblait pas gêné pour comprendre son texte.

Le Séraphin aux cheveux bleu délaissa son compagnon de galère pour jeter un regard circulaire sur la petite assemblée présente dans la pièce. Pronyma, après avoir décidé que Magnus ferait un excellent punching-ball, s'entraînait à présent pour le championnat de boxe féminin organisé le mois prochain à Tesseha'lla. Forcystus hurlait de rire, avachi sur une innocente table qui passait par là. Yuan émit un léger sifflement. En cent vingt ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le héros Désian rire autant. Bah. Les Cardinaux avaient eu beaucoup de travail la semaine précédente. Sans doute ses nerfs avaient-ils lâchés. Oui, ce devait être ça. De leur côté, Kvar et Rodyle semblaient se demander s'ils devraient intervenir ou non. Le haussement d'épaule nonchalant du blond platiné parut répondre à cette question, et ils repartirent dans leur grand débat du jour : vaut-il mieux perdre son temps à fabriquer une exsphere spéciale ou un canon à mana ? Hum... C'est une question d'un intérêt philosophique extrêmement profond. Mais, la philosophie n'étant pas le fort de l'ange aux ailes lavande, ce dernier préféra les laisser approfondir seuls leur réflexion et continua son observation des lieux. Les prêtres de Martel s'étaient prudemment écartés de Pronyma et de Magnus sans cesser de disserter sur leurs légendes. Les officiers des Demi-Elfes évolués ne s'étaient visiblement pas rendu compte de la nouvelle occupation de la chef des Cardinaux Désians et poursuivaient leur gentille petite conversation sur Welgaïa. En même temps, il ne faut pas trop en demander à des gens sans conscience...

Jugeant finalement que la vision de Kratos se débattant contre des périphrases et des oxymores était bien plus distrayante que la troupe jacassante -et fracassante- qui caquetait autour de lui, Yuan reporta son attention sur le Séraphin aux cheveux roux. Un léger coup d'œil au petit chiffre inscrit au bas de la page lui apprit que son ami n'avait toujours pas pu la tourner. Au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse (autant qu'une contemplation puisse être silencieuse dans une pièce où tout le monde parle) le demi-Elfe s'aperçut que les yeux de Kratos ne bougeaient plus. Tiens donc. Un problème ? Le rouquin leva lentement la tête et Yuan croisa son regard désespéré et suppliant. Son royaume pour du silence, songea le chef non-officiel des Renégats, sourire en coin. Histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, il demanda d'un ton innocent -ou presque- :

« Dis-moi, tu es toujours sur la même page ? »

Kratos n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Yuan se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et garder un air à peu près sérieux. Pauvre Humain. Il ne pourra jamais finir son livre. L'ange aux yeux grenats dut en arriver à la même conclusion car un voile de tristesse paru tomber sur son visage.

« Yuan... Fais-les taire, par pitié... » Gémit-il à voix basse.

Une seconde, le demi-Elfe hésita entre ricaner du malheur de son ami ou compatir et réclamer un peu de calme sachant qu'il ne sera de toute façon pas écouté. Une seconde seulement. Car son regard se perdit dans les orbes de feu à demi cachés par des mèches flamboyantes et une idée commença à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Son sourire s'élargissant, Yuan détailla rapidement les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Des traits fins, réguliers, pas trop anguleux pour un Humain... Mouais. Kratos n'était pas trop mal. Très plaisant en fait, disons-le franchement. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée.

Tout à son observation du visage du rouquin, le Séraphin ne vit pas son ami mercenaire hausser un sourcil.

« Yu...an ?

-Mmmm ?

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu me fixe depuis deux minutes. »

Ah. Grillé. Yuan soupira mentalement en songeant que lui aussi devait être très fatigué avant d'agiter une main comme quelqu'un qui chasserait une mouche -sachant qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une mouche sur Welgaïa, il est sûrement inutile de préciser que l'ange passa pour un idiot fini l'espace d'un instant.

« Oublie. Je me demandais, tu veux du silence ?

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu poses cette question, Yuan. Répliqua Kratos d'une voix glaciale.

-Tu veux vraiment du silence ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu es stupide ? »

Yuan ignora le commentaire sympathique de son pseudo-meilleur-ami et dévoila la blancheur éclatante de ses dents (Colgate, quoi de mieux ?) en un immense sourire.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'arranger ça. »

Kratos cligna des yeux, affichant un air dubitatif.

« Vraiment ?

-Si je te le dis. Répondit Yuan avec assurance. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Dans ce cas… » Le Renégat réussit à reprendre un air à peu près sérieux. « Surtout, ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

-…D'a… D'accord. Mais… Hésita l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Yuan. Il se pencha doucement vers l'ange aux ailes turquoises et posa sa main droite contre sa joue.

« Moi ? Rien de spécial, voyons. »

Avant que Kratos ne puisse répondre quoi que ce fut, le demi-Elfe l'attira un peu à lui de sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque. Il sentit l'autre Séraphin se raidir et esquisser un vague geste de recul.

« Ne bouge pas. » Rappela Yuan d'un ton impérieux.

Kratos se figea, ses joues rosissant à vue d'œil. Un nouveau soupir mental échappa à l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait toujours pas de petit(e) ami(e), s'il est timide à ce point. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas loin de fêter ses quatre mille ans, là. Ça commence à faire un bras, non ? Il était grand temps de remédier à tout ça…

Après s'être rapidement assuré que leur duo commençait à attirer l'attention de la plupart des êtres présents dans la salle, Yuan combla les quelques millimètres qui le séparait encore des lèvres de Kratos. Il ne s'étonna pas de les trouver sèches, mais fut surpris par les légères gerçures qu'il sentit sous les siennes, avant de se rappeler que l'Humain revenait de l'ancien Triet où Yggdrasill l'avait envoyé inspecter le sceau d'Efreet. Passant outre ce détail insignifiant et bien décidé à jouer un peu avec les nerfs de son ami, le demi-Elfe se força un passage dans sa bouche en priant Martel pour que l'auburn n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de lui mordre la langue. A sa grande surprise, le mercenaire ne réagit même pas. Sans doute était-il trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Après tout, on était socialement incompétent ou on ne l'était pas. En l'occurrence, Kratos l'était.

Yuan taquina de sa langue celle du rouquin quelques secondes avant de prendre soudain conscience du silence qui régnait à présent dans la salle, et du fait qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il caressait distraitement la joue de son ami. Occultant ce qu'il considérait comme un acte manqué et satisfait du résultat obtenu –du silence, enfin !-, le Renégat libéra Kratos et se recula, son sourire suffisant à nouveau collé aux lèvres. Il se délecta un instant de l'expression mi-choquée mi-désorientée de l'ange à présent aussi rouge qu'une azalée pourpre. Kratos cligna des yeux une demi-douzaine de fois et posa un regard à la fois furieux et interrogateur à son vis-à-vis. Le sourire de Yuan s'élargit et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air immensément fier de lui.

« Et voilà ! Tu l'as, ton silence ! Tu vois, il suffisait de demander. Tu vas pouvoir finir ta page, maintenant.

-Huh… Ouais…»

* * *

Oui, je sais, pitoyable. Mais bon, ça m'amusait d'écrire ce navet donc voilà.

En espérant que ça vous ai quand même plu un peu !

^.^'

Bonne soirée/journée/matinée ! (rayer les mentions inutiles)


	2. Concernant la réunion

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages mis en scène sont de Namco. Le monde est mal fichu.

Spoiler : affirmatif. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Warning : Shônen-ai. Sinon, les persos (surtout Forcystus, Pronyma et Magnus) sont totalement OOC. Je peux invoquer l'excuse du gros délire débile pour l'expliquer ?

Résumé : Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence ! Quoique. Moi, à sa place, je me méfierais quand même un peu concernant les méthodes utilisées…

* * *

**Concernant la réunion…**

* * *

Yggdrasill était perplexe.

En presque quatre mille ans, pas une seule de ses réunions ne s'était déroulée dans le calme. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quand ce n'était pas Magnus qui insultait tout ce qui bougeait (_Bande de chiens errants !_), c'était Rodyle et Kvar qui se chamaillaient à propos d'un plan d'on ne savait quelle nouvelle invention (_-C'était mon idée, voleur ! –Comment ça, ton idée ? C'est moi qui l'ai eue avant toi !_), ou bien Kratos qui râlait à cause d'un bouquin quelconque qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir (_Mithos ! Rends-moi ce livre !_), ou encore Yuan qui posait des questions existentielles n'intéressant personne d'autre que lui (_C'est bientôt fini, cette réunion pour compter nos heures de réunion ?_), ou même Pronyma qui se plaignait de la façon dont ses collègues masculins la traitaient (_Tous des machos, c'est moi qui vous le dit !_), voire Forcystus qui… Enfin bref.

Donc, en près de quatre mille ans de réunions diverses et variées, Yggdrasill n'avait jamais, au grand jamais obtenu un semblant de calme dans sa salle. Et voilà que cette fois-ci, sans aucune raison apparente ni facteur déterminant spécifique, un silence de plomb régnait à son arrivée. Au début, ça ne l'avait pas trop dérangé. Au contraire, il en était même plutôt content. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir parler sans songer aux tonnes de Strepsil qu'il lui faudrait acheter par la suite. Bien sûr, ça lui avait paru un peu bizarre que tout le monde se taise comme ça, mais il ne s'était pas posé plus de question. Il avait pensé que ça passerait quand il commencerait à annoncer les baisses de salaire.

Seulement, même Magnus n'avait pas réagit quand son chef suprême avait laissé comprendre que sa paye se verrait diminuée de moitié d'ici le mois prochain. Et là, Yggdrasill avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il avait bien tenté de faire réagir ses interlocuteurs mais, quelle que fut la méthode utilisée (_Pronyma, il y a une araignée derrière toi_ ou _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait réformer le Cruxis et en faire une association d'aide aux ornithorynques maltraités, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_), il avait toujours obtenu le même résultat. A savoir : un hochement de tête unanime de toute l'assistance, un regard fixe et aussi expressif que celui d'une morue venant d'un Kratos aussi rouge que ses cheveux et un haussement d'épaule blasé de la part de Yuan. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs être le seul à avoir conservé une partie des neurones qu'il possédait par le passé –partant bien évidemment du principe que Yuan avait eut un jour des neurones.

Oui, Yggdrasill était perplexe.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir pris soin de laisser de côté ses rancœurs et l'agacement provoqué par le sourire mi-niais mi-béat mixé stupide de l'ancien fiancé de sa sœur bien-aimée, le seigneur blond se décida à demander au Séraphin la raison de ce silence imposant et de la délicate teinte d'incarnat de son ex-maître d'armes.

La réponse qu'il reçut le laissa non moins perplexe.

« Oh, trois fois rien. Une vague histoire de page à finir… »


	3. Concernant le baume à lèvres

Auteur : Natanael

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages mis en scène sont de Namco. Le monde est mal fichu.

Spoiler : affirmatif. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Warning : Shônen-ai. Sinon, les persos (surtout Forcystus, Pronyma et Magnus) sont totalement OOC. Je peux invoquer l'excuse du gros délire débile pour l'expliquer ?

Résumé : Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence ! Quoique. Moi, à sa place, je me méfierais quand même un peu concernant les méthodes utilisées…

* * *

**Concernant le baume à lèvres…**

* * *

Après le cauchemar de la réunion, Kratos s'était réfugié dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Ses joues le chauffaient atrocement et il se doutait bien qu'elles devaient aborder fièrement la couleur du coquelicot, aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'échapper aux vues de tout un chacun –et surtout de celle de Yuan. Yggdrasill pourrait très bien lui reprocher plus tard son manque de politesse, il s'en fichait éperdument. Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il était parti sans dire au revoir à personne et qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que racontait son supérieur ? Il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir entendu parler de baisse et d'ornithorynques, mais il était incapable de faire un lien entre tout ça. D'ailleurs, il était tellement troublé que l'idée qu'Yggdrasill puisse les réunir pour leur parler d'animaux ne l'étonnait même pas.

Le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements lui avait paru interminable, au point que le mercenaire s'était demandé s'il n'était pas parti dans le mauvais sens. Avait-il bien tourné à droite après la quatrième statue géante ? Mais heureusement, son radar interne ne l'avait pas trompé et il avait bien pris la bonne direction. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux roux reconnut la porte de sa chambre (un truc bizarre fait dans un métal bleu qui était censé s'ouvrir automatiquement mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire fonctionner correctement), il ressentit un immense soulagement. Enfin.

Kratos ne se sentit plus de joie quand il put enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à tête reposée, sans personne pour le voir piquer des fards tout seul comme un grand. _A quatre mille ans bientôt, franchement ! A-t-on idée de réagir aussi puérilement ?_ Lui souffla une petite voix intérieure, mais l'ange la fit taire d'une magistrale claque mentale. Il s'installa confortablement sur ses oreillers et se repassa le film des dernières heures. Tout d'abord, il avait dû se rendre dans la salle de réunion où Yggdrasill leur avait demandé de venir. Il y régnait d'ailleurs un vacarme à faire fuir même les sourds. Ensuite, il s'était plaint à Yuan de ne pas pouvoir finir sa page. Yuan lui avait alors proposé son aide pour faire le silence dans la pièce, il avait accepté. Après, son ami s'était rapproché et…

Ses joues se remirent soudain à le brûler, et Kratos enfouit son visage dans le premier coussin qu'il trouva. _On croirait presque voir un môme de quinze ans à ses premières amours…_ soupira la petite voix. Une autre gifle mentale plus tard, le visage écarlate du Séraphin reparut. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre ses oreillers. Une sensation étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas lui enserrait l'estomac et semblait vouloir lui passer le cœur au rouleau-compresseur. C'était quoi, ce délire ? Calme. Respirer. Calme. Non Kratos, tu n'es plus un gamin de collège, inutile de te faire ton cinéma pour rien. Yuan voulait juste t'aider à obtenir un peu de silence, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Efficace d'ailleurs, le moyen. C'était tout. Pas la peine de se monter la tête avec cette histoire…

Mais en dépit de ce raisonnement qui aurait pu passer pour cohérent, l'image de Yuan se rapprochant de lui s'imposa à son esprit. Et, comme par enchantement, tout le reste s'envola. Hum. Etrange phénomène que le rouquin se promit d'étudier… plus tard. Dans l'instant présent, il se contenta de laisser la voix de son ami demi-Elfe le bercer doucement. Kratos porta presque inconsciemment ses doigts à ses lèvres.

…

Martel ! Qu'elles étaient rêches ! L'Humain ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, une légère panique lisible dans le feu de son regard. Qu'est-ce que Yuan allait penser de lui ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, trois coups brefs furent frappés à sa porte. Avant même de comprendre comment il s'était débrouillé pour en arriver là, Kratos l'avait ouverte. Il se trouva brusquement face au sourire fier de l'autre Séraphin. L'homme aux cheveux rouges déglutit difficilement. Un fort picotement épidermique situé approximativement au niveau des pommettes lui apprit qu'il était probablement encore en train d'essayer de se transformer en feu rouge. Face à lui, Yuan sembla faire un effort presque au-delà de ses capacités pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le mercenaire soupira, s'attendant à une moquerie quelconque. Mais rien ne vint. Finalement, il surpassa sa honte pour poser une seule et unique question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours tout faire pour paraître associable ? _Parce que tu es associable, Kratos._ Shbaff. Troisième gifle mentale en dix minutes. Record battu. Même sa conscience va finir par le détester, à ce rythme-là, songea tristement l'ange aux ailes bleutées.

« Tiens. » Répondit Yuan sans se départir de son sourire –et faisant sursauter son ami même s'il fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

L'Humain le vit lui tendre un poing fermé. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce fût, le demi-Elfe ouvrit les doigts. Un petit objet orangé, cylindrique et long d'environs six ou sept centimètres reposait sur la paume pâle du Séraphin aux cheveux bleus. Kratos haussa un sourcil. Un… stick à lèvres ?

« Oui, je me suis dit que ça pouvait toujours t'être utile, pour une prochaine fois. » Expliqua Yuan d'un ton narquois. « Je n'ai rien contre les lèvres sèches, mais c'est quand même plus agréable quand elles sont douces, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il se saisit du baume à lèvre d'une main tremblante et claqua sa porte au nez du demi-Elfe hilare. L'Humain s'adossa contre l'étrange métal bleuté, le cœur improvisant un solo de batterie et les doigts crispés sur le petit tube orange. Il ferma les yeux et passa son autre main sur son visage d'un geste las.

…Oh Martel.

Il allait remettre ça.


	4. Concernant le baume à lèvres, suite

Auteur : Natanaeeeel ! Eh oui, je reprends mes vieux délires… au lieu de réviser mes CM sur Louis XIV. -.-' C'est pas bien, Nat. Pas bien du tout. Mais en même temps, Louis XIV… C'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais… Bah, c'est Louis XIV, quoi.

Disclaimer : Un jour, Tales of Symphonia m'appartiendra. En attendant… Il reste encore et toujours la propriété de Namco. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurais ! (_C'est la MAAF !_)

Spoiler : Ben, vous êtes au parfum maintenant, non ? Présence de spoiler détectée dans cette histoire. Ceux qui veulent conserver le mystère –si mystère il y a- sur la véritable identité de Kratos et Yuan, ne lisez pas !

Warning : Shônen-ai. Et les persos sont toujours OOC ! Je continue d'invoquer l'excuse du gros délire débile pour l'excuser.

Résumé : Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence ! Quoique. Moi, à sa place, je me méfierais quand même un peu concernant les méthodes utilisées…

OoOoOoOoO

**Concernant le baume à lèvres… (suite)**

OoOoOoOoO

Kratos était assis dans un des fauteuils de velours rouge d'une des innombrables bibliothèques de Vinheim. Les jambes croisées, une barrette rose empêchant ses mèches rouges de gêner sa vision et ses lunettes violettes sur le nez, le Séraphin aux ailes bleutées tenait fermement un livre entre ses mains. Sur une couverture de cuir relié, des entrelacs dorés formaient les mots : Mémoires des Origines de la Guerre de Mille ans, premier volume. LE livre que l'ancien mercenaire s'acharnait à vouloir lire depuis deux jours. Et aussi LE livre qu'il ne pouvait pas lire depuis deux jours. Nan, mais rendez-vous compte : depuis deux jours, Kratos Aurion, le plus grand dévoreur de livres devant l'Eternel, n'avait pas avancé d'une seule toute petite page. La honte. Mais aujourd'hui, le rouquin était bien résolu à faire progresser sa lecture. Au moins changer de page. Et pour cela, il avait tout prévu : Pronyma avait été envoyée réparer il ne savait plus quoi il ne savait plus où, Mithos était persuadé que Kratos visitait la ferme Humaine de Kvar, les Cardinaux Désians le croyaient en train d'inspecter les fondations de la Tour du Salut, il avait choisi le fauteuil le plus confortable qu'il avait pu trouver, une assiette pleine de petits BN à la vanille se trouvait sur un guéridon à portée de main et un diabolo grenadine armé de sa paille attendait gentiment à côté d'elle. Oui, Kratos avait tout prévu. Et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de finir cette page à la noix.

Le titre du livre et le guerrier millénaire se toisèrent pendant une longue minute. C'était une dure bataille que celle qui allait se jouer dans quelques instants, opposant l'homme et les mots. Mais Kratos était confiant en ses capacités. Il allait remporter la victoire, à coup sûr. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais perdu une bataille. Sauf à pierre-papier-ciseau contre Yuan, mais ça, c'était autre chose. De plus, il était certain que le demi-Elfe trichait.

L'Humain aux cheveux roux posa son livre sur ses cuisses pour l'ouvrir sans risquer d'abîmer les pages. C'est alors qu'il sentit comme une bosse formée par quelque chose de dur dans sa poche. …Qu'est-ce que… ? Etonné, le premier lieutenant d'Yggdrasill glissa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit tube orangé. De surprise, son expression devint désabusée. Un… stick à lèvres. Une désagréable sensation de chaleur grimpa jusqu'à ses joues tandis que le mercenaire se souvenait des conditions dans lesquelles il avait obtenu ce tube de baume. Yuan avait toujours eu des idées tordues, d'accord, mais là, il battait des records. Il faudrait penser à l'inscrire dans le Guinness Book, un de ces quatre, songea Kratos en posant son stick orange sur le guéridon. Se désintéressant totalement du fait que ses joues devaient avoir à peu près la même couleur que la crête d'un coq (quelle comparaison romantique…), l'Humain tourna résolument les pages couvertes de caractères d'inprimerie de son ouvrage. Il s'arrêta à la page numéro quatre cent soixante dix-neuf. L'Ange aux ailes bleues ferma ses yeux rubis et inspira profondément. Il les rouvrit et posa son regard grenat sur les premiers mots de la première phrase de la page. Il y arriverait. Il devait y arriver. Il allait y arriver !

Ouiiii ! Il l'avait fait ! Il venait de finir de lire la première phrase ! Et vous savez quoi, dites ? Dites ? Dites ? Vous savez quoi ? Il l'avait comprise ! Siiiiii ! Aaaah… C'est tellement plus facile de lire quand il n'y a personne pour parler autour de vous… L'homme aux cheveux rouges se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sentiment de satisfaction circulant librement dans son corps. Enfin, il se retrouvait. Rien ne valait un bon livre sur un sujet bien compliqué et ennuyant pour vous détendre, surtout quand vous vous appelez Kratos Aurion.

Le lecteur invétéré ne perdit pas de temps pour s'immerger dans la seconde phrase de la page, puis dans la troisième… Distraitement, il saisit un petit BN et le porta à ses lèvres. Quatrième phrase, cinquième… Son biscuit terminé, l'Humain but quelques gorgées de diabolo grenadine. Que Martel bénisse le génie qui inventa la paille. Sixième, septième phrase… Il venait de dépasser les deux tiers de sa page. Son sang brûlant de guerrier commença à bouillonner dans ses veines. La bataille contre la page était presque terminée ! Il allait remporter son énième combat, et contre un adversaire de taille. Huitième phrase… Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre arriva aux oreilles du Séraphin à lunettes, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il allait attaquer la neuvième phrase, la dernière de la page ! S'apprêtant à porter le coup fatal à son adversaire, Kratos frappa de son regard rougeoyant les premiers mots de la phrase, les foudroyant sur le papier. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une MSNI (Main Soûlante Non Identifiée) s'abattit avec violence sur la page du pauvre rouquin, en même temps qu'une voix aussi familière que moqueuse résonnait dans la bibliothèque.

« Dis-moi, Kratos… J'ignorais que tu aimais les barrettes roses. C'est une nouvelle passion ? »

Kratos ferma les yeux. Soupira. Les rouvrit. Et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le sourire suffisant d'un certain demi-Elfe de sa connaissance.

« Yuan…

-Oui mon grand ?

-J'allais. Finir. Ma. Page.

-Oh. Pardon. » Fit Yuan, l'air autant désolé qu'Yggdrasill devant une tortue sur le dos (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup).

Kratos voulut repousser d'un geste rageur la main gauche fort encombrante de son ami, mais ce dernier ne devait pas l'entendre de cette oreille –voire ne devait pas l'entendre du tout. Avant que l'épéiste roux n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait levé sa main droite et porté ses doigts aux lèvres du mercenaire. Celui-ci se figea, ayant brusquement la dérangeante impression qu'un feu glacé lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Comment un feu pouvait-il être glacé ou coulant resterait à jamais un des grands mystères du monde de la fanfiction. Ses sourcils azurs froncés par la concentration, Yuan passait et repassait le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ami. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, ses joues abordant à nouveau la teinte purpurine du soleil affleurant au ponant, Kratos bégaya en évitant de croiser le regard du demi-Elfe :

« Yu…Yuan ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Le Séraphin au catogan fit brusquement claquer sa langue contre son palais, l'air particulièrement mécontent. Il se recula et Kratos l'interrogea du regard.

« Qu…quoi ?

-Tes lèvres. Répondit Yuan.

-Quoi, mes lèvres ?

-Elles sont toujours aussi rêches.

-Et alors ?

-Tu n'as pas utilisé le stick à lèvres que je t'ai donné.

-Huh… Non. »

Le chef non-officiel des Renégats secoua la tête de droite à gauche plusieurs fois. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le guéridon qui soutenait les petits BN à la vanille de l'Humain et une lueur dangereusement joyeuse dansa dans ses yeux. Kratos eut soudain l'irrépressible envie d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Mais Yuan, une fois de plus, fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa d'une main le baume à lèvres posé sur la desserte tout en plaquant son compagnon millénaire contre son dossier de l'autre main. Sans dire un mot, le rebelle aux yeux océans entreprit de passer lui-même le stick sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Ce dernier s'était figé, osant à peine respirer et ayant la très nette impression qu'une unité centrale d'ordinateur en surchauffe avait élu domicile sous ses pommettes. S'il était possible d'obtenir une teinte plus rouge que le rouge, alors ses joues devaient sans doute être de cette couleur à cet instant-là. Enfin, Yuan jugea qu'il avait bien fait son travail et consentit à libérer son ancien compagnon d'armes. Le demi-Elfe eut un sourire trop tendre pour être innocent et posa deux doigts sur la bouche du rouquin.

« Je repasserai demain voir où ça en est. Murmura-t-il. Tâche de t'occuper un peu mieux de toi jusque là. »

Kratos ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'hocher faiblement la tête. L'homme à la cape noire et rouge eut un sourire satisfait et, tournant les talons, s'en alla comme il était venu –autrement dit très vite. Une fois seul, l'épéiste du Cruxis se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant son cher livre tomber au sol. Il était incapable d'aligner correctement trois mots pour former une pensée cohérente. Fichu Yuan… Dire qu'il aurait presque pu finir enfin sa page…

OoOoOoOoO

Eh oui, la série de One-shot sur le thème de _Juste une page !_ reprend du service ! En fait, j'ai relu les trois premiers hier et je me suis dit : ouais mais nan, je peux pas les arrêter là, ça n'a pas de sens, y'a aucune fin, on sait même pas si ces deux idiots finissent ensemble. Et puis, j'avais envie d'écrire un truc pas trop sérieux qui resterait un minimum mignon. Pour le « pas sérieux », je pense que c'est réussi, mais je m'avancerais moins sur le « mignon »…

Breeeeeeef ! J'ai encore juste un truc à dire : une idée d'OS me court dans la tête, alors je pense qu'une suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Eh oui, c'est comme ça, les bêtises : quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore ! =D


	5. Concernant le baume à lèvres, fin

Auteur : Nat, qui ne pensait pas poster cette suite aussi vite. Vive les contrôles sur Louis XIV ! …Nan, cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est mon délire… ça fait peur, hein ?

Disclaimer : Je me disais, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, en fait, que Kratos et Yuan appartiennent à Namco et non à moi. Parce que les pauvres, ils seraient bien à plaindre.

Spoiler : Yeah. Comme d'hab', quoi.

Warning : Ceux qui vénèrent l'image dorée de nos héros, il est à craindre que vous n'ayez pas frappé à la bonne porte. En plus de ça, y'a du Shônen-ai et beaucoup de OOC plus ou moins volontaire.

Résumé : Chacun sait combien il est difficile de lire quand tout le monde parle autour de soi. Hélas pour Kratos, ses compagnons du Cruxis semblent être très en verbe, ce jour-là. Heureusement, il peut compter sur son ami Yuan pour faire régner le silence ! Quoique. Moi, à sa place, je me méfierais quand même un peu concernant les méthodes utilisées…

OoOoOoOoO

**Concernant le baume à lèvres… (fin)**

OoOoOoOoO

Kratos haussa un sourcil, ayant certaines difficultés à comprendre la situation à laquelle il devait faire face. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lire son fameux livre sur les origines de la guerre antique, Yuan avait déboulé dans sa chambre en lui intimant l'ordre de le suivre. Le demi-Elfe l'avait conduit jusque dans ses appartements et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur son lit et de ne plus bouger. Depuis deux minutes à présent, l'homme aux cheveux bleus alignait sur sa table de nuit différents tubes de stick à lèvres. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs. Et Kratos avait beau regarder la scène et essayer de l'analyser, il ne parvenait pas à voir où voulait en venir son compagnon. Finalement, Yuan se tourna vers lui en désignant l'alignement des tubes de baume.

« Lequel ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Kratos haussa l'autre sourcil.

« Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : lequel ? Répéta le métis. Lequel tu préfères, lequel tu veux prendre ? »

L'Humain prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son ami –pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi après les évènements des quelques derniers jours ?- lui proposait de choisir un stick parmi tous ceux qu'il possédait. Le rouquin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre.

« Mais je… je n'en ai pas besoin…

-Je ne te demande pas si tu en as besoin, je te demande d'en choisir un. Répliqua Yuan avec un sourire. Alors, lequel ?

-Eh bien… » Répondit Kratos en se demandant intérieurement si le choix d'un baume à lèvres particulier serait déterminant pour son avenir proche ou lointain.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait jamais été confronté à un tel choix auparavant, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était important ou non. Si ça se trouvait, choisir tel stick à lèvres au lieu d'un autre allait lui faire gagner le jackpot au loto d'Altamira. C'est vrai, ça. Ne dit-on pas : « Petites causes, grandes conséquences » ? Quelles pourraient être les conséquences d'un choix spécifique en matière de soin pour les lèvres ? Peut-être que ce petit choix dans la chambre de Yuan allait changer la face du monde. Qui saurait prédire l'avenir ? Il fallait donc être particulièrement prudent sur la sélection à effectuer. (_Nlda :_ _Les pensées de Kratos n'appartiennent qu'à Kratos. L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas de stupidité profonde émanant de ses propos mentaux_)

« Alors ? S'impatienta l'ange aux cheveux turquoise. On ne va pas y passer la journée !

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… » Hésita le mercenaire en passant en revue la dizaine de tubes posés sur la table de nuit.

Yuan leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de se demander « Martel, mais qui m'a fichu un imbécile pareil ? ».

« Eh bien essaye-les.

-Tous ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est que… il y en a beaucoup. Et après en avoir utilisé un, ça va être dur de tester les autres dans de bonnes conditions. Objecta logiquement Kratos.

-Tu te laveras la bouche après chaque essai. Tiens, commence par celui-là. Fit le Renégat en lui tendant le premier tube de la file. Je vais te chercher un gant de toilette humide. »

Kratos saisit le petit tube d'une affreuse couleur rose criard et en dévissa le bouchon tandis que son ami disparaissait dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. L'Humain se passa rapidement le baume sur les lèvres, exactement comme il avait déjà vu Pronyma le faire avec son gloss. Yuan reparut, tenant un gant de toilette bleu à la main. Il interrogea l'autre ange du regard en le lui tendant.

« Alors ? Ajouta-t-il pour être sûr que sa question soit bien passée.

-Un peu collant. Il y a mieux.

-Bon. Essaye celui-ci. Alors ?

-Mouais… Fais voir le suivant ?

-Essuie-toi d'abord les lèvres.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi. Kratos, toujours assis sur le lit, élimina rapidement la grande majorité des différents sticks, mais il se trouva bien vite devant un cruel dilemme. Il lui restait deux baumes à lèvres. Et il ne savait pas lequel était le meilleur. Le voyant dans l'embarra, Yuan vola à son secours.

« Tu n'arrive pas à te décider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Avoua Kratos. Celui-là, le bleu, sent meilleur que l'autre. Mais le vert, celui que je viens de mettre, a une texture plus agréable… Alors je ne sais pas lequel choisir…

-Tu permets que je teste ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le Séraphin aux cheveux flamboyants tendit le tube vert à son compagnon d'armes, mais Yuan repoussa gentiment sa main.

« Je vais tester à ma manière, si ça ne t'embête pas. » Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de l'ange aux ailes bleutées.

Un voyant rouge se mit à clignoter dans l'esprit de Kratos. Pourtant, il n'avait l'envie ni la volonté de s'éloigner de l'autre homme. Doucement, Yuan écarta les mèches vermeilles qui tombaient sur le visage du mercenaire avant de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser. Kratos eut la soudaine impression que quelque chose se retournait dans son estomac, mais cela n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Lorsque le demi-Elfe se recula un peu, le guerrier roux parvint à contenir la rougeur de ses joues et demanda d'une voix tremblante pour il ne savait quelle raison :

« Verdict ?

-Hmm… Pas mal. Répondit Yuan avec un sourire. Mais c'était un peu rapide. J'aimerai approfondir la recherche afin d'obtenir un résultat plus satisfaisant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, le métis au catogan s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de l'épéiste. Kratos, réagissant plus par réflexe que par autre chose, entoura de ses bras le cou de son ancien compagnon de voyage, le laissant l'allonger délicatement sur le matelas…

OoOoO

Pronyma s'arrêta devant la porte des appartements du seigneur Yuan. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il lui promettait de lui faire parvenir un compte-rendu détaillé des innovations magitechnologiques de Tesseha'lla, mais la pauvre demi-Elfe n'en avait toujours pas vu la couleur. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et s'en allait remonter les bretelles de son supérieur hiérarchique qui n'en fichait pas une ramée. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, la jeune femme frappa trois coups à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

« Monseigneur, commença-t-elle. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je venais vous voir pour… »

Le seigneur en question ne sut jamais pourquoi sa subordonnée venait le voir. Pronyma s'était figée tant dans sa phrase que dans son geste, transformée en statue par le spectacle inattendu auquel elle assistait en direct. Kratos et Yuan, allongés sur le lit de ce dernier, vivaient avec intensité un moment de tendre échange. Pour les amputés de la syntaxe romantique : ils se roulaient la gamelle du siècle.

« Euh… »

Au moment où l'idée qu'elle débarquait peut-être à un moment assez peu opportun vint à l'esprit de la chef des Cardinaux Désians, les deux Séraphins prirent brusquement conscience de sa présence. Yuan tourna lentement la tête vers elle, l'air assez peu engageant, tandis que Kratos se redressait à demi. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif se colora instantanément d'une délicate teinte d'incarnat. L'Humain, le visage aussi rouge que s'il sortait d'une étuve, agita les mains devant lui en baragouinant le traditionnel :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Nous essayons des sticks à lèvres. » Précisa Yuan d'une voix glaciale en plissant les yeux.

Le message était clair. Le demi-Elfe au regard océan n'avait visiblement qu'une seule envie : voir disparaître la nouvelle venue. Pronyma, réagissant par automatisme et instinct de survie, hocha lentement la tête.

« …Ah oui. Bien sûr. Je… vais vous laisser à vos essais. …Bonne journée, Messeigneurs. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts tourna les talons et referma vivement la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant soudain très lasse. Des essais de sticks à lèvres, c'est bien ça ? Et depuis combien de temps duraient-ils, ces essais ? Trois jours ? Un long soupir lui échappa.

« Tu m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un compte-rendu sur la magitechnologie… »

OoOoOoOoO

Waaaah ! J'aime faire de Kratos un attardé congénital ! Ai-je déjà dit qu'il est mon personnage préféré ?

Kratos : Tu passes ton temps à le dire. Et franchement, ça ne se voit pas… .

Yuan : Hmm… Je vois la ressemblance… o.ô

Nat : Quelle ressemblance ? O.ô

Yuan : Entre mon ami et le débile de tes histoires. ^.^

Kratos : Tu vas ressentir la douleur du débile… è.é

Yuan : Eh ! Je plaisantais ! é.è

Nat : Mais quels gamins… -.-'

Hum. Bref. J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu, au moins un tout petit peu…

A la prochaine !


End file.
